


When nightmares become reality.

by Airspritegal



Category: Welcome to Hell - All Media Types
Genre: Blood, M/M, Violence, attempted suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-28 23:45:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3874348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airspritegal/pseuds/Airspritegal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another prompt from the tumblr wthkinkmeme<br/>prompt 690<br/>Jonathan holding Sock for comfort while he sleeps and Sock gets flashes of Jonathan’s dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When nightmares become reality.

**Author's Note:**

> I sort of took the the prompt and ran with it. Oh well, I actually like this one, even if it isn't one of my best.

The green numbers of the clock illuminated the face of the young demon as he floated beside the bed of his human companion. His lips were curled into a deep frown and his hands were toying nervously with his scarf. Before him the blonde teen writhed on the bed, lips parted as desperate gasps escaped. His hands clenched tightly to his sheets and his skin was slick with sweat. Sock could only assume it was another nightmare. This was the third night he had noticed Jonathan like this and it was the third night he was forced to sit and watch, unable to do anything. Being off the clock meant he was unable to even become tangible at all, whether or not Jonathan wanted him to, as was the norm during his 9-5 shift. He cringed as Jonathan cried out, a terrified whimper following. Sock bit his lip before glancing between the floor, Jonathan and back again before he was quickly vanishing. 

He appeared in Mephistopheles' office suddenly, unsurprised when the man simply looked up and raised his brows. 

“Hey Sock. Need something?” he asked, setting aside the stack of papers he had before him. He crossed his arms on his desk and leaned forward as Sock approached and nearly slammed his hands on the desk in desperation. 

“I need to be able to touch him!” he cried and Mephistopheles' look became a bit excited. 

“Touch him?” he asked quickly and Sock nodded. 

“Yes! I need to be able to interact with him, even on my days off! Please!” Sock begged and Mephistopheles sighed. 

“Alright kid, alright.” the man said and looked behind him at the cabinet and his eyes scanned it slowly until his eyes widened as he found what he needed. “aha!” he said as he shot up to it before he returned with a small pendant. “Slip this on and until you get the hang of it yourself it will let you touch him. Just be careful, if you get too close then yo-” Mephistopheles was cut off as Sock grabbed the pendant and shot off, leaving the man to freeze in mid-sentence. “you'll possess him and that means it won't be a dream anymore...” he finished for no one before rolling his eyes. “Oh he'll figure it out.” he muttered before returning to his paperwork. 

Sock appeared back in Jonathan's room and found the teen had kicked his blankets off, and was now curled up, still whimpering quietly. Sock looked down at the pendant and slipped it on before circling to the other side of the bed. He looked down at Jonathan before lowering himself until he was parallel to the teen and then moved closer. He found himself quickly curled up against the teen as Jonathan, at the coolness he radiated, pulled him the rest of the way until the demon was pressed against his chest. 

Jonathan, still asleep, nuzzled his face into Sock's mess of hair, the demon realizing he had lost his hat when Jonathan pulled him close. When Jonathan was nuzzled close enough he seemed to calm, Sock could feel his heartbeat slow down and his breathing even out. Sock visibly calmed as well, for a moment taking in the warmth Jonathan gave off. He soon found his eyes drifting closed and he slowly drifted into a light sleep, curled against Jonathan's chest. 

It was when a bright light shined in Sock's eyes that he groaned and opened them slowly, expecting to see the sun shining into the room but instead he found himself looking straight into the headlights of an oncoming truck. He picked himself up and looked around, confused. After a moment he realized this was a bridge close to Jonathan's school, the bus driving over it every day. Sock tilted his head curiously now that he was out of danger. A dream! He was in Jonathan's dream he realized as he finally noticed the deep fog that surrounded the bridge, the lack of the town around it and lack of the rushing river below. That had to be it. When he had curled up to Jonathan something must have happened. Before he could ponder it further  
he heard a scream and his head shot towards it. He saw Jonathan standing in the lane beside him at least a few meters away, eyes wide, looking like a deer in headlights as a large truck, the same one it seemed, was racing towards him. 

Sock's own eyes widened. “Jonathan, move!” he yelled,starting to run as he realized his mistake too late. The blonde turned his blue eyes to him and didn't move, too surprised by Sock's appearance. The truck was nearly on top of Jonathan and Sock, without thinking, shot towards him, hands outstretched. He shoved the boy aside, the truck just missing him. Sock on the other hand was hit, the tuck clipping his entire right side, knocking him to the ground. It was strange to actually feel an immense pain as he fell, the wind knocked from his lungs. He could feel blood dripping down his face but he couldn't manage to open his eyes. He blanched as he realized something that terrified him. He couldn't get hurt! He was dead! And this was a dream! He could feel his chest constrict painfully and his breath hitch, wait, Sock hadn't needed to breathe since he became a demon, instead doing it for the familiar feeling it had. 

He felt hands on his arms, then his face before they were gone and he made out Jonathan's voice as he was pulled gently to what he could only assume was the shoulder of the road.

“Shit! Sock, wake up. Come on, wake up!” he cried. “Open your damn eyes Sock! This isn't funny!! Dude, you can't get hurt right!?” Silence fell for a moment before Sock felt Jonathan reach up and run his hand through his hair nervously, brushing it from his forehead and away from the bloody gash that covered it. “Look, it worked, your damn joke worked! I'm scared, alright? Scared! So god damn it open your eyes!”

Sock tried to open his eyes, his mind working as he did. He was hurt, badly from what he could tell. That didn't make any sense unless... Unless when he did whatever it was that pulled him into Jonathan's dream he became part of it. He wasn't even sure that Jonathan himself could get hurt. He knew people always said dreams can't hurt you but Jonathan sounded pained. 

Green eyes did slowly open to meet the frantic and terrified blue of Jonathan's. He looked like he was about to cry, eyes watering but tears not quite falling yet. “Damn it Sock! What the hell were you... Why did...” Jonathan rambled aimlessly as he wiped his eyes with the sleeve of his hoodie. “Why did you let yourself get hurt!? That truck should have gone through you! Y..You should have gone through me!” He said. Sock saw Jonathan had a few scrapes and cuts on his face, from falling when he was shoved Sock assumed. The teen helped Sock sit up slowly, his hand brushing the brunette hair aside again as it fell into his eyes. 

“God, you're bleeding pretty bad.” He muttered. “Look, let's get to my house so we can get you fixed up and....” the teen trailed off as the horn of the truck sounded and it flew past the pair. Sock cringed at the terror he saw flash through Jonathan's eyes before he was pulled close to the teen's chest. He was surprised as he felt the teen's grip tighten around him, his shoulders shaking fearfully. 

Sock frowned, deciding this was the best time to explain what was going on.   
'Jonathan. Listen to me, before something worse happens.” he said, leaning back to look the teen in the eyes. “This is a dream, a nightmare and you need to wake up! That's why I'm here but...” he trailed off as Jonathan raised his brows. 

“A dream? But Sock, I'm hurt, so are you! Th..they say you can't get hurt in dreams!” he countered and Sock nodded. 

“I know that but...But it was a dream! You've been having nightmares for the past 3 nights...I couldn't stand it so I want to my boss and he gave me a way to touch you. I just wanted to calm you down, then I woke up here!” He said. “And then I saw you about to be hit and I panicked.” he continued and Jonathan's next words were quiet.

“And saved me...But Sock, you're whole job is to kill me.” he said. Sock shrugged. 

“That would have been an accident, not a suicide.” he said. His voice held less pride then it normally did and Jonathan caught it but said nothing. Sock looked down at the ground slowly before he let out a small whimper. “Jonathan..I can get hurt here. So can you...Something is wrong.” he muttered. Jonathan watched the demon go to stand but cry out and fall when he put any weight on his right leg. Jonathan reached up and caught him before he fully hit the ground. He frowned and let Sock sit up after a moment. 

“Looks like you're not walking anywhere any time soon.” he said and Sock pouted and crossed his arms over his chest. 

Without a word Jonathan stood up and leaned down, scooping Sock up into his arms like a child, thanking everything that the demon was smaller than he was. Sock yelped in surprise and pain as his leg was jostled but wrapped his arms around Jonathan's neck, cheeks bright crimson. “What are you doing?” he asked, glancing up.

Jonathan, his face having taken on his normal apathetic look shrugged. “Finding a way to wake up. And there is no way in hell I am leaving you back there. You'd be alone in my head! No way I'm having that” he said. Sock chuckled a bit at the horror that flashed across Jon's face. And the blonde glanced down at him, his apathy broken by the hint of a smile. 

“So...If I'm asleep and I can get hurt in this dream..How do I go about waking up?” he muttered. “Normally I'd say jump off the bridge or what-” he was cut off as Sock's arms tightened around his neck. 

“Don't jump.” he said quietly. 

Jonathan looked down at him in surprise. “Wouldn't it count as a suicide?” he asked.

“If you jump and die here...You'll really die and trying to wake up won't count as a suicide..” the young demon seemed to be unaware he kept speaking as his tone changed, sounding childish and small. “And if that happened you'd go to heaven and you'd leave me...I wouldn't see you again.” he said.

Jonathan's eyes widened a bit but the surprise was off his face by the time Sock looked back up. “So, trying to kill myself to wake up is out....” he muttered. 

Sock tilted his head. “What if you were surprised or shocked?” he said “Not scared” he added after thinking about the truck. “What if you were so shocked by something that happened your body had to wake you up?” he suggested and Jon shrugged. 

“Could work...But what would be that shocking?” he muttered. 

“Or maybe you just have to really want to wake up...Maybe something needs to make you really want to..” Sock continued. He glanced up at him when Jonathan had glanced away, thinking. The pair was now off the bridge and in the empty town. The streets stood abandoned and quiet, the houses lifeless. Sock frowned as he took it all in.

“Jonathan...Is your nightmare...Is it being alone?” he asked suddenly, catching his human companion by surprise. Jonathan started and looked at Sock, then away again. 

“I...Guess.” he said, though his tone seemed to imply more Sock wasn't going to press it. He was to disturbed by the dark nature Jonathan's dream had taken at the mention of isolation. Though just a moment ago it had been dreary and gray but still light, it was now nearly pitch black, the only light coming from the few scattered streetlights. Sock felt Jonathan's grip tighten and he could only assume it was fear that had suddenly sped the teens heartbeat up.

“Hey..Talk to me.” Sock suggested. “Talk to me and keep your mind on other things...Tell me what was happening in this dream before I came.” he suggested and Jonathan gave a small nod before he started the story. 

“I was on the bridge..I was going to jump because..” he seemed to trail off before picking back up. “I was going to jump but then I just couldn't do it, so I turned around. I was going to go home and think it over, listen to some music but then I couldn't move...I saw you across the street, in the path of that truck and froze. I guess I was surprised 'cause you're normally right behind me, not that far away. Next thing I knew you had pushed me out of the way of a truck I didn't know was there.” his voice cracked. “You were laying there, all bloody and broken and I was really..Worried about you.” he finished. “Don't be that stupid again.” he said, glancing at Sock. 

Sock nodded and frowned, looking at the ground. Jonathan had been so worried about him and he had been trying to jump for reasons he wouldn't tell Sock and for some reason that terrified the demon, his chest tightening. He was slowly realizing he didn't want Jonathan to die, at all. He wanted him to live a long and happy life. Though Jonathan had finished his story Sock stayed quiet, unwilling to speak for fear of revealing this new development. 

It was a while later, the pair having traveled in comfortable silence until then, that Sock spoke up. “This isn't working. We nee-” he was cut off as the pair heard it, the loud horn and the screeching of brakes. Jonathan's eyes were wide with the terror and Sock was no better, green eyes scanning the area around them. Jonathan pulled Sock closer and he looked around desperately but in the inky blackness no sign of the truck was seen.

Jonathan stopped walking, letting Sock down, who was careful not to step on his right leg

“Sock..Sock go to the right, that should be the sidewalk.” Jonathan said slowly, still looking around. Sock watched him, venturing to calm him when the sound faded. 

“I don't have to. It's gone Jonathan.” he said slowly and the teen seemed to notice the sounds had faded. He stepped to Sock and scooped him back up, Sock nuzzling under his chin absently. “We'll get out of here soon.” he said and Jonathan looked down and smiled at the demon's content look. He was thankful Sock's eyes were closed as he let his own take in every feature he could, unaware of the way the sky had lightened, as if with his mood. He looked over the brown hair then down Sock's face, nearly drinking in the curves of it. He noticed for the first time that Sock had the lightest freckles sprinkling his cheeks and face, invisible normally but there all the same. 

When Sock opened his eyes Jonathan looked away quickly, his cheeks gaining a deep red hue. Jonathan had no idea why he was suddenly so interested in the demon who wanted nothing more than his death but here in the dream things seemed different. They were alone, Sock was small and fragile compared to normal and Jonathan felt the urge to hold him tighter bit didn't act on it this time, rather he took the time to enjoy the feeling of holding Sock, having him nuzzled up close. He quickly made his way to the sidewalk after realizing he was walking in the middle of the street and closed his eyes as he stopped walking, nuzzling his head into the demon's hair, sighing happily. 

Sock's cheeks flushed but he said nothing, instead letting his eyes drift closed again, simply enjoying the feeling of Jonathan. Neither of them noticed that the sound of screeching brakes once again. It was only when Jonathan was thrown forward, hitting the grass beside the road with enough force to send his head reeling that either of them realized what was happening.

Sock was tossed from the teens arms on impact, his body slamming into the front of the truck, hard. He could feel the intense pain spread over his entire body now, could taste the blood that suddenly filled his mouth. He was thrown to the ground where he laid, unable to move as the truck sped past. He could hear Jonathan's desperate screams and looked up to see the blonde's face appear in his vision. He tried to focus but the vision was blurry, the only thing he could make out was the blue of Jonathan's eyes. 

The same blue eyes were filled with a terror like Sock had never seen. Jonathan pulled the boy into his arms, cradling him, trying to ignore the glazed and unfocused look in his eyes. “Sock, Sock I am so sorry! I should have....I should have known...I thought we were safe on the sidewalk! Sock, man look at me! Look at me please! God, I can't do this again! Don't make me lose you again!” he sobbed, tears streaming down his cheeks. Sock's eyes widened at the words. 

“Again? Jonathan, what..” he couldn't finish his sentence, a sharp pain turning his words into a gasp. Jonathan started at the sound and pulled the boy close, sobbing openly into his hair. 

“I lied! I lied! My nightmare isn't being alone! Sock, it's losing you! These damn dreams, I've seen you die so many times, in so many ways! And this time it's real! I'll really lose you!” he sobbed. “I can't lose you Sock! Please...Please don't die! I..I need you!” The next words were aimed at himself as he felt Sock go limp his his arms. “Wake up dammit! WAKE UP!” he screamed, closing his eyes and curling around Sock's limp body. 

Jonathan felt a gentle hand on his cheek and his eyes snapped open. Tears still wet his face and his chest was still so tight he couldn't breathe but when he registered where he was the fear ebbed. 

He was in his room, his own bedroom. The sun was barely rising and gave the room a gentle glow. His eyes traveled down until they were locked with the glowing green of Sock himself. A smiling Sock that had no marks on him that Jonathan could see. A Sock that had a gentle hand cupping Jonathan's face. 

Jon's own lips curled into a thankful grin as he pulled Sock close. 

“You woke up!” Sock said happily, snuggling up to him. “You..you wanted to wake up to save me!” he said. 

Jonathan nodded and pushed the demon away so he could look at him again, managing a laugh at the whimper Sock let out and losing his spot. The whimper faded when Jonathan leaned over and pressed his lips to Sock's in a desperate kiss. When the pair separated Jonathan laughed. “You're okay. You're okay!” he repeated. The pair shared a smile before Sock took his turn to capture the blonde's lips, pushing him back so now Sock hovered over him. 

The sound of a throat being cleared startled both boys enough to cause Jonathan to sit up too quickly, sending Sock to the bed with a grunt. Sock found himself starring at his boss, though Jon was still looking around with wide eyes. 

 

“I need the pendent back kid.” Mephistopheles said, holding out his hand. “You should have gotten the hang of it yourself by now. And next time, wait until I explain everything before you go rushing off.” he said and Sock removed the necklace and laid it in Mephistopheles' outstretched hand. The tall man gently put it in his pocket before he looked at Sock with a look that made the young demon crawl back, into Jonathan's arms. The man didn't say a word, instead looking between the pair before sighing. “Just be careful. I can't have you up and dying on me like that kid.” he muttered, pinching the bridge of his nose. Sock could have sworn a hint of a smirk appeared on his bosses lips before the man was gone, leaving the pair alone again. 

“What was that?” Jonathan asked and Sock shook his head. 

“Nothing but, if I'm right...” he snuggled up again. “I don't think you have to worry about losing me for a long while. “ he said, glancing up at the blonde, for a moment looking unsure. “That's alright, right?” he asked. 

Jonathan's answer was to press another gentle kiss to the demon's lips. “It's prefect.” he said quietly.


End file.
